A virtual machine (VM) architecture logically partitions a physical machine, such that the underlying hardware of the machine is time-shared and appears as one or more independently operation virtual machines. A computer platform in a virtual machine cluster environment may comprise a virtual machine monitor (VMM) that may create a plurality of virtual machines and runs on the computer platform to facilitate for other software the abstraction of one or more virtual machines. The computer platform may further comprise a plurality of device models that may be virtualizations/simulations of real devices. The virtual machine monitor may manage resource usage for operations between the virtual machines and the device models, such as device related input/output operation and device model initiated interrupt. Examples for the virtual machine monitor may comprise a hybrid virtual machine monitor, a host virtual machine monitor and a hypervisor virtual machine monitor. Examples for the real device may comprise various input/output (I/O) devices, an interrupt controller, and an event timer, etc.